


Shot

by Goro_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, F/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro_Boy/pseuds/Goro_Boy
Summary: Made for my friend on twitter @scloudscratsher !I hope u enjoy
Relationships: Goro Akechi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Shot

The other Akechi laughed darkly "You really think you can win?!"  
The Phantom theives was watching him holding a gun to Akechi's head you was crying and decided to grab the gun and shoot the cognitive Akechi, and so you did.

You saved your boyfriend...

Later on that day you and Akechi was snuggling up with eachother and giving eachother soft kisses "Thank you so much for saving me but I do not deserve to be alive" he smiled softly "You do deserve to be alive Goro" you kissed his lips softly and you both fell asleep


End file.
